


Queens of Nightmare

by QueenofCamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCamelot/pseuds/QueenofCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They preside over the land of Camelot without pity and without mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens of Nightmare

They preside over the land of Camelot without pity and without mercy. The weak are eradicated or left to perish, with little aid given regarding crops or protection from bandits, while the loyal are rewarded richly with the greatest gift the queens can bestow – their lives. Yet even the most faithful are not entirely safe. If a man’s – regardless of his status as a knight or a merchant – eyes fall upon the beauty of Queen Guinevere’s features or if their tongue darts unconsciously across their lips with blatant desire, they are reduced to little more than ash by Queen Morgana, whose own eyes narrow and flash tawny. She then proceeds to glide to her queen and kiss her with great passion, a warning to those who dare repeat their fellow citizen’s error. 

Many have tried to take them down, but they will not yield. Morgana’s powers as a high priestess and Guinevere’s unfailing ruthlessness render them formidable opponents in any battle. Morgana makes the major decisions – her background as the king’s ward having prepared her in the ways of politics – while Guinevere nods her assent. There is little she is opposed to and so their joint rule is of little conflict. However, it had not always been like this. Their lives had been shaped by much trauma two years past. For one, Guinevere had been married to Morgana’s half-brother, Arthur. Of course, it had only been a ploy to gain access to the crown before Morgana executed him, but Morgana’s jaw still clenched at the memory of them together. It had sent a spike of fury through her to see her wrapped in his arms, to watch his traitorous hands caress her exotic skin and kiss her pliant lips. Trust was a thing her brother had relied on too heavily and Morgana – well aware of this – had used it callously against him. A drop of aconite on his evening meal had stolen the breath from his lungs and given her, as heir to the throne, all she’d ever needed. 

Of course there were those who still supported her brother. They were gone by morning, the ropes slung around their broken necks glinting in the glaring sun. First to go was his devout knight Leon, a man so loyal he smiled as the noose jerked him up. Her brother’s physician was next, an old man, useless to take action, but stubborn nonetheless – she had a personal grudge against him for leaving her in the dark about her powers in the days where she was the young, fearful and naive ward of the king. Fifteen more knights followed but the death that pleased her the most, close even to that of her brother’s death was that of his servant, Merlin, who had not only made several attempts on her life but also, like the physician, had made her feel like a freak due to her powers. His screams as the flames licked at his skin, sent pleasant shivers down her spine and she smiled widely, squeezing her queen’s hand, who stared at the sight with a similar, if not equal pleasure. She too had been wronged by him, albeit indirectly, in that he had hurt Morgana, an occurrence that pained her more than if it was she who had been wounded. Pretending to be his friend in order to gain information, had been a hardship for her and so she was happy to see him burn. 

There would be no more pretences in this new Camelot. 

When the traitors were but none and everyone was down on their knees, Morgana held a feast which honored the beginning of her supreme reign and crowned Gwen as her equal. As queen to the king, Gwen had garnered little power, a fact which she had always resented, but now she could rule as she wished. Her nights with him had been full of suffering, of forceful kisses, his touch too rough, too male for her liking. Now, they were glorious, filled with true affection and genuine want. The skin she kissed was smooth and perfect, her hands and tongue traveling across silky skin and eliciting soft, feminine groans. 

The queens flourish under their reign while the land suffers, its people treated as little more than animals – abused or disposed if disliked and rewarded well but treated lowly if affection is afforded. 

The queens know of this.

But it is of little importance to them. 

They rule as they wish.


End file.
